


Игра

by 005_stkglm



Series: Портер и Макнаб [1]
Category: Bravo Two Zero (1999), Strike Back
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Портер не так давно перешел в SAS. Макнаб готовит Портера на должность командира подразделения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра

Их тайна — совместные посиделки раз или два в неделю. Иногда с выпивкой, иногда без. С обсуждением тактики и стратегии боевых действий и диверсий автономной группы в глубоком тылу. Макнаб готовит Портера себе на замену. Они превратили стандартную «монополию» в симулятор, переписав карточки и пункты. Пока Джон выиграл только два раза — Энди смеется, допивая очередную порцию виски, и обещает, что за третий выигрыш Джон будет вознагражден.

Дело не в награде — дело в принципе. Больше всего Джон Портер хочет доказать Энди Макнабу, что он не хуже, поэтому каждая игра — это испытание. Макнаб обычно подрезает его у самого края победы. Это нормально, у Энди есть боевой опыт — помимо Ирака, несколько операций в Африке и на Ближнем Востоке; он просто знает и умеет больше, чем Портер.

Впервые за пол-года на них обоих падает «черная метка».

— Вы попали в плен к морпехам-пидорасам. Пяток здоровенных парней хотят попробовать вашу задницу. Ваши действия, — голос у Энди все такой же спокойный, но Джон загривком чувствует: что-то не то.

На самом деле, они прикалывались, когда переделывали «монополию», и тексты типа «Вы случайно сожгли деревню противника вместе с мирным населением, при этом глумились над еще живыми и уже мертвыми. В процессе вас сфотографировал лауреат Пулитцеровской премии» или «Понос продолжается уже неделю, туалетная бумага закончилась. Противник преследует вас уже час, а вам хочется сесть под кустик. Ваши действия» — казались смешными, когда они их придумывали. Война же. Сплошной бардак и пиздец.

— Ты первый, — Энди выискивает в горке фисташковой скорлупы еще один орех.  
— Опять по старшинству? Несправедливо!  
— Это жизнь. В ней мало справедливости, — как обычно отвечает Энди.

Джон колеблется. Что ответить? Что лично его никогда не насиловали? Случай, когда Дайана фактически трахнула его на ковре, когда они только переехали в Херефорд — не в счет. Да, несколько раз он играл. Игра в изнасилование с человеком или людьми, которым можешь доверять — это интересно. Главное — не заиграться; они контролировали себя, когда устраивали эту расслабуху, и это было крышесносно — с какой бы стороны ты не находился. Ощущения беспомощности и власти — вкусы разные, но до чего здорово!!! Дилан потом каждый раз ржал как ненормальный — «бля, не могу поверить: морпех, пожарник и строитель играют в «Отымей меня, мужик». Хотя, пятеро... это чересчур как-то. А если… нет, парень, сейчас ты проговоришься. Интересно, на каком моменте твоего монолога начальство двинет тебе в зубы и начнет выбивать из тебя дерьмо просто потому, что ты сознаешься кое в чем? Кое в чем, ой как не типичном для армии и для САС — во всяком случае, все молчат как долбанные Уильямы Уоллесы и ни в чем не признаются, хотя много чего творится по закрытым душевым и раздевалкам. Джон Портер знает кое-что про некоторые досуговые мероприятия — но на людях, как и все, свято хранит непорочность своего очка. Так… сделай вид, что думаешь. Что там обычно говорят, когда?…

— Э… эээ…. как там советовали? «Если ничего не помогает — закройте глаза, расслабьтесь и попробуйте получить удовольствие». Ну, и классика — думайте об Англии.  
— Идиот. Попробуй, спроси у своей жены, сможет ли она расслабиться. Когда рожа заживет — приходи, попьем чай, обсудим. Невозможно это, когда тебя насилуют. Да даже если ты пассивный гомик, и тащишься по здоровенным херам — насилие это насилие, — Энди берет бутылку и отхлебывает виски прямо из горла. И еще. И еще. И еще. А потом выключает настольную лампу — единственное освещение в комнате.

— И об Англии тоже невозможно думать, Портер. Обычно в голове колотиться «когда-все-это-закончится, чтоб вы-все-сдохли, гребанные уроды». Но в самом начале ты просто не можешь думать ни о чем. Тебе слишком… некомфортно.

Наверное, умные люди в таких ситуациях вот в эту короткую паузу говорят: «Ну, пока, увидимся завтра…» — и уходят. Джон Портер никогда не считал себя особо умным — поэтому он просто сидит и молчит.

— Хуже всего, когда их несколько: они подбадривают друг друга, смеются — и какому-нибудь дебилу обязательно придет мысль бить тебя палкой по ребрам, или прижигать сигаретой, или еще что-нибудь — чтобы ты сжимался от боли. Им, сукам, от этого приятнее. А ублюдок, знающий английский, будет переводить тебе всю чушь, которую они несут. Какой ты красавчик-англичанин. Что ты можешь избежать всего этого, если подпишешь показания, что убивал иракских детей. А не еврей ли ты? Точно? Они бы ни за что не стали делать этого с евреем. Так что, если ты скажешь, что ты еврей — мы просто расстреляем тебя, и все закончится. Признайся. Или ты не признаешься, потому что тебе это нравится? Какая приятная у тебя жопа, белая такая. Тебе всего-навсего надо признать себя виновным — и все закончится. Подпиши вот тут — ты убивал мирных жителей. Все признаются — и ты признавайся. И кстати, как твоя дырка, солдат? Не скучает? Может, нам снова позвать Большого Али? О, мы все тут помним, как ты стонал под Большим Али — тебе же понравилось? Вы там все извращенцы.

В темноте слышно, как снова булькает. Джон продолжает молчать: тут нечего сказать. Когда он придумал «черную метку», Энди вроде бы так хмыкнул… словно собирался сказать что-то, например «идиот, что ты несешь», но потом передумал. За все игры карточка ни разу не выпадала — но всплыла, сука, в тот стратегический момент, когда Макнаб уже достаточно выпил и у него развязался язык.

— А потом, уже в госпитале на Крите, мы были втроем в одной палате… и медбрат как-то принес нам три одинаковых журнала. Там была графическая новелла про Большого Джека, который шлялся по городу и удовлетворял дамочек — ну, когда по их желанию, а когда и против. И дамочки кричали «О да, Большой Джек, да!». Я разорвал свой экземпляр, выкинул в мусорку и пошел прогуляться, успокоить нервы. Когда вернулся — два других журнала тоже были в мусорке, а Стэн еще и поссал сверху. Медбрат разорался, а Динджер сказал ему — прости, но журналы что-то не вставили. И вот я ложусь на койку, закрываю глаза и понимаю, что Стэн и Динджер тоже слышали всю эту ахинею про Большого Али, в тех же обстоятельствах. И что они тоже знают, что я слышал — там же и тогда же.

Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и в тусклом свете от уличного фонаря, который просачивается в комнату через щель между задернутыми градинами, Джон видит, как Энди поглаживает почти пустую двухлитровую бутылку виски.

— Мы не говорили об этом. Мы просто промолчали до вечера. Полночи пялились в полок. Утром все было как обычно — врачи, процедуры... а потом мы вернулись домой. Теперь я иногда смотрю на себя в зеркало, и не могу поверить, что я — тот же человек, который лежал в камере где-то в Ираке, и из него текло дерьмо вперемешку со спермой. Тот человек несколько раз кончил, когда его ебали. Странно, правда? Очень странно кончить, когда тебя ебут в жопу — да, Джон? Черт, похоже я… я… помоги мне, Портер.

— Да, сэр.  
Он помогает Энди добраться до туалета, а потом транспортирует до спальни и включает ночник (Энди как-то сказал, что теперь любит спать со светом — и Джон предпочел не уточнять, почему «теперь»). Макнаб что-то глухо мычит сквозь зубы, когда Портер сгружает его на кровать и накрывает пледом.  
— Вот так, сэр. Спокойной ночи. Я пойду…

Энди хватает его за руку.  
— Джон, ты мне так и не ответил. Странно кончить, когда тебя ебут в жопу?  
Хм.  
— Сэр, я слыхал — медики говорят — что даже простое механическое раздражение простаты способно вызвать такой результат. Вы же знаете, такая железа внутри — простата. Вот это видимо и произошло с вами. Это не делает вас пассивным гомосексуалистом — это просто жизнь.

— А в ней, как известно, мало справедливости, — тянет Макнаб, — например, взять твою жену. У нее есть дочь и муж, который, как напела мне одна птичка, иногда изменяет ей с другими мужчинами.  
У Макнаба крепкая хватка. В этом отношении он похож на бульдога: если вцепился в тебя — не отстанет, пока не доберется до истины. Бессмысленно увиливать.

— Да, сэр. Случается иногда.  
— Ложись рядом, придурок. Поговорим.  
«Совсем не так я представлял себе этот вечер», — думает Джон, ложась на свободную половину двуспальной кровати.  
— Так вот, возвращаясь к вопросу. Почему?  
— Сэр?

— Ты трахаешься с мужиками.  
— Да. Есть одна… компания.  
— Знаю я про твою компанию… ты спишь с ними?  
— Бывает.  
— И кончаешь под ними?  
— Тоже бывает.  
— И тебе нравится?  
— Это… это другое совсем, иначе чем с женщинами, сэр. Но да. Мне нравится. Это может быть довольно приятно. Стал бы я иначе этим заниматься?  
— Покажи мне.  
— Сэр?  
— Давай, Джон. Покажи мне, как это бывает приятно.

Мыслей в голове у Джона Портера не много, но самая главная настойчиво мигает красным: «как только утром Энди проснется и все вспомнит, я труп. Без вариантов».  
— При всем уважении, сэр… вы, извините, пьяны в жопу. И это не лучшее время для того, чтобы…  
— Понятно. Зассал, — резюмирует Энди, — ну давай, покажи мне, что у тебя есть яйца, Джон. Покажи, что ты можешь.  
«Если он все равно убьет меня наутро — за то, что рассказал кое-что, о чем не писал в своей книге… какая теперь разница».

Это трудно. Джон старается, но это трудно — Энди почти не отвечает на поцелуй. Джон прерывается, потому что чувствует щекой мокрое — Энди плачет.  
— Все хорошо, сэр. Все в порядке. Я оставлю вам стакан воды?  
— Портер, ты придурок. Иди домой.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Джон.  
— Да?  
— Считай, что ты выиграл эту игру. Я должен тебе.


End file.
